Radio Park ( a South Park story)
by RadioUnixx
Summary: Disaster is nothing new in south park, its as if a normal day occured for Stan, Kenny, Kyle, and Cartman. Today all of the boys in the elementary school start a Radio chain. Everyone can communicate with each other through walkie talkies. And just when everything felt right for them all- something happened.


Warning!! This story contains heavy language and violence! Please be Advised while reading!

**Chapter 1**

"Don't wake me up Fatass"

**9:30 AM Monday**

Morning Dawned on Kyle Broflovski, he hated mornings the most. Although summer has been fairly kind to him. No school work to worry about, just the usual life or death situations he gets into, but it doesn't matter.

Kyle opened his eyes ajar.

His vision is still blurred but that's just because he's still in bed.

He then finally woke up to the sound of his Radio.

Its static sounds interrupted his sleep obnoxiously. He groaned in anger and threw a pillow at it.

But it just kept on ringing.

He finally grabbed it and turned it on. Eric was calling him apparently.

"What do you want Cartman?"

He shouted into his Radio.

"Kahl did you know it's Craig's 11th birthday today?"

Kyle rubbed his eyes.

"Cartman why the hell do you care about Craig's birthday today?"

There was a long pause.

"Because- i need to find a blackmailer gift but i completely forgot about it and now it's today Kahl! This is serious!"

Kyle groaned. "Goodbye Cartman."

"No! Kahl! Wait!-"

Kyle slammed his Radio face first on his dresser. As he shoved his pillow over his head.

**12:00 PM Monday**

Kyle finally arrived at Craig's with a gift in his hand. He didn't care how neatly it was wrapped he just wanted to get over to Craig's quick. And he did. He knocked on the door and to his dismay, Cartman opened it.

"Well look who decided to show up."

Kyle frowned, "I'm not late Fatass, so shut the hell up."

He brushed Cartman away and walked in.

He walked up to a nearby table with a couple of presents and placed his down, then someone grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

It was Stan.

"Dude, why're you MIA?"

"MIA?"

Kyle said back,

"yeah, you weren't responding to Me or Cartman on Radio."

Kyle shrugged his shoulders towards Stan. "I mean-" he pulled out his Radio from his back pocket.

"Does a Radio really matter? We know where we all live! We have house phones!"

Everyone turned in confusion. Cartman and Stan pulled Kyle aside, "how dare you Bitch." Cartman started,

"Kyle, These Radios can do us all a lot better then some house phone Hanging up on our Walls. Us guys can communicate without our parents hanging over our shoulders." Stan finished. Cartman added to it with a nod. Kyle shrugged a little.

"I- I just think it was a little like the 80s, you know? Retro?"

"Oh I'll show you what's retro Asshole!"

Cartman started, Stan got between them.

And frankly so did Kenny; who just stepped through the door.

Stan spoke once more.

"Guys! Calm down! We all can't fight over this! Kyle! I know it's a little retro! But it's something all the guys our age have freedom to!

Cartman! You don't have to beat the shit out of Kyle for calling us Retro!

To be frank, I think you might be the most Retro out of all of us."

Cartman paused for a minute.

"WHAT."

Kyle joined in.

"Yeah dude, you always sing Pop songs from like forever ago, what's up with that?"

"I can sing what I want you fucking Jew" Cartman yelled, Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, I bet Kenny doesn't have one."

Cartman joined in,

"yeah, Kenny doesn't have one, he's a poor kid."

They all turned to Kenny. Who pulled a radio out of his hood.

"Well son of a bitch."

**2:30 PM Monday**

Finally Craig's party started. It began with some fun games between boys and girls, banter around every corner, and of course the latest usual, girls trying to upstage the boys radio chain.

Stan finally was out of breath from games in the backyard and went inside for a cup of water. He opened the back door and went inside, picked up a red cup. (You know the one)

he filled it up from the tap and drank it down.

He looked around with a hand in his pocket and nearly spat out his drink at the sight of Craig sitting on his own couch.

He wiped the water off his cheek and gulped nervously.

"C-Craig-??" He tried to say.

Craig turned around to look at him. He had the same look he always had. Stan walked up to the back of the couch, to him, approaching Craig is like swallowing a Boulder. He finally says something again.

"You okay? Your missing out on your own party"

Craig looked back at the floor from Stan and nodded.

"Yeah I know."

He said as the monotone Craig Tucker.

Stan nodded carefully, "w-why? We're all celebrating your birthday." Stan said, pointing outside. Craig shrugged, "Stan, parties aren't really my thing- my mom set this up for me."

Stan sat on the top part of the couch. "But we're your friends, why wouldn't you have a party with us?"

Stan said, taking another sip.

"You guys literally stole my 100 dollars and forced me into a Peruvian band for nothing-"

"EHHH let's not go there Craig."

Stan interrupted the poor boy, brushing him off.

Stan started conversation again. "So- got any birthday money."

"I'm not going to answer you Jackass."

"Fair enough."

A long pause came through the room, the two uncomfortably shifted a few inches away from each other.

It was the dreaded awkward silence.

Craig's radio static charged through the silence.

It nearly gave them both a heart attack.

Jumping up slightly as they both shot their attention to the dining table it was on. A red light flashed on it.

Stan stood from the couch, he realized he had dropped his drink all over the floor.

Noises eerie from the backyard, screams. Stan tried to flush it out. As his attention stayed on the Radio.

"Stan."

Stan pulled his arm back towards Craig and held a finger out. He quietly took a step as he crept near the table, just as he approached it-

SLAM!

The back door shut with a bang and the two turned their attention over to-

"Kyle?"

Stan asked looking worried, he walked over to Kyle who was drenched in red paint.

"Oh my god Kyle what the hell happened out there?"

Stan asked taking off his coat and throwing it around Kyles shoulders.

Kyle grabbed the edges and nodded towards Stan.

"That Fat Fuck is what happened."

His head gestured towards the backyard. As he stormed away.

"Wait Kyle!" Stan called out,

"I'll bring back your Coat once I take a shower."

Kyle opened the front door, as his foot stepped out he paused- looked back at Craig and said

"Happy Birthday Craig, hope you enjoy my gift."

Craig dipped his head down slightly towards kyles gesture and held up his hand.

"Take care"

The door closed, and Stan sighed heavily as he ran to look outside.

Outside appeared to look like a murder scene.

Cartman was rolling on the grass he wheezed from laughing far too much, some of the paint got on his jacket as he rolled around on the grass.

Paint poured out of what seemed to be a bright yellow and purple maimed horse piñata.

A wooden bat was spiked with red paint.

Some kids were caught in the splash zone and still was in shock. Stan backed away from the door and sighed, tapping the lip of the cup with his finger.

"What happened?"

Craig asked, "Cartman happened."

Stan shook his head and finally looked back from the glass door to the Radio- which had been quiet for a bit. He finally walked over to it and picked it up. He flipped one of the switches on the bottom of the Radio and saw where the message came from.

He turned back to Craig and sighed.

"Does anyone you know live in Virginia?"

Craig shook his head,

"no, I don't even go on those things as much as everyone else! Why're you asking me about Virginia?"

Stan then showed Craig the frequency and the last caller, it showed The state Virginia.

Craig stood up, "what? I told you! I know no one in Virginia! Maybe it- I don't know! Maybe it intercepted something."

Stand eyes widened.

"Yes! Maybe so! The pentagon is in Virginia! They might be using The same frequency as you to avoid suspicion!"

Stan set down the Radio and grabbed Craig by the shoulders who stood up with him.

"Craig you're a genius!"

Craig shrugged once more,

"First time I've heard that."

Stan let go and patted his back. "Let's go."

"Go where?" Craig asked. "My dad has a radio transmitter."

"When did he get that?"

"He saw us playing with Walker Talkies so he found it in some old abandoned Junkyard."

"Makes sense." Craig nodded.

"Let's see what we've intercepted then!"

**End of Chapter 1!**

**Order of character appearance:**

Kyle

Cartman

Stan

Kenny

Craig

**What to expect in later episodes:**

Character Statuses

POVs

Alliances

Etc.

Thank you so much for reading the first chapter of my South Park story!!

I can't wait to share more! More chapter will be coming out in the blink of an eye and I hope you enjoy them as much as this one!

I had so much fun writing this Chapter and I bet I'll have even more fun writing the rest!

So! See you soon!!


End file.
